Mists of sorrow
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: He knew he was dead (or so he thought..) Light comes to the living realm to apologize for his crimes and to tell L something very important. What is it? Warning... slight yaoi So if you don't like if don't read it or be put in MY death note!
1. Chapter 1

Mists of sorrow

Disclaimer... I don't own Death note If I did L wouldn't of died (grins evilly)

The room was dark and Lawlite could hear everything from outside. He sighed remembering what happened only days ago.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable. He knew light was Kira from the start but he was still sad over the loss of a friend and maybe more in his eyes... L wasn't quiet sure of his feelings yet but he knew one thing Light Yagami was infarct **DEAD** .. _or so he thought _

Giving up on sleep L went to the mine fridge he kept stocked full of sweets just in case one of these night would arise. Looking in Lawlite saw one of his favorite things _**strawberry cheese cake!**_

Grabbing the plate and a spoon he walked over to the security cameras put through the building (old habits die hard.) switching on the monitors he saw something out of the ordinary. A blue whisp went past a table just slow enough for L to see. "What .. could that be. Not a another shinigami surly." "No L I'm not a shinigami I'm not even a god now."

A very confused L slowly turned around to see Light Yagami standing in front of his bed with a Blue glow surrounding him. What looked like chains cuffed light's arms and legs with a ball & chain attached to one loop of metal from light's leg. The ball had little ghosts swarming in it. _The souls of all you killed? _L thought to him self as he stared at his past friend and rival.

"You are clever L.. Yes I've been forced to live with what kira did for the rest of my after life." "Why are.. No How are you here? Would you not be sent to H*** for your crimes on the living?"  
"Yes I was sent there however.. The shinigami king made it so I may Rom freely from H*** to Purgatory to The living realm." "Fascinating... So why of all the people you could see why did you come to me Light?" "Always the detective L. Always needing answers." "Yes now please answer my question." "I came to you because I may have hurt you the most. I wasn't me when I was kira. It took over I couldn't see clearly."

"I don't understand light? Why come here if all but to say sorry?" Light sighs and sits beside L. "I'm here to say sorry you could say. I'm also here to tell you something." "What?" "It wouldn't be fun if I told you right away now would it?" "Light Yagami still playing games with people. Even after death." "Hey not funny L I said I wasn't me." "Yes you did.. I'm sorry I shouldn't make fun of the dead."

Light sighed "No L I'm the one that's sorry for everything fooling you, remembering what I did, getting Misa in this mess, and most of all even picking up that cursed book." "Light.. you did have an interesting look on justice but in the end you failed." "Yes yes I did and you stopped me."

"It was not only me Light you must give matt, near and mello credit for with out them you would have truly killed me and my fake death would have been real." "I hope in the end I really wouldn't of killed you but I guess kira would've you were his biggest threat L." "Yes I was and still am there are those who still warship your idea."

"I know... Weren't matt, mello and near just puppets to you? I mean you were the one behind the hole catching me and kira plane you were the one pulling the strings." "Yes I was but they did have there ideas and deserve credit in solving the kira case as much as I do."

_**Flashback **_

"L we... we thought you were dead." "Yes I know mello I am in fact alive I have faked my death but that's not what I'm here for." "What are you here for?" near asked only looking up once to get a new domino. "I am here for your help. Seeing as I am not really dead but am faked dead I need some one or some people to be my puppets so to speak."

"you want our help?" "Yes mello all your help please put your quills aside for this one mission." "Alright L I'm in." "Thank you near." L looked at mellow and matt. "What about you two?" "Yes we are in this just as near is. This is what we've been training for right?" "Yes mello it is."

_**End flashback**_

"L ..L ..Lawlite!" "Huh? Oh light I'm sorry just remembering something I should thank someone for." "ok L what ever you say."

"You know my name why not use it?" "If that's what you would like Lawlite. I will." "L's eyes widened when he felt ghostly lips on his own but they were gone as fast as they were there. "I'm truly sorry Lawlite for everything. Please forgive me." "Ye... yes light I have already forgave you a while ago." "Thank you Lawlite." Light slowly faded away to Rom as he wants leaving L to his thoughts.

_ I guess that's what he wonted to tell me... He wonted to apologize for his crimes and not telling me something __**very important**__ sooner. _

L looked out his window just in time to see the blue whisp leave. "Good bye light. I will miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

Mists of sorrow

Disclaimer... I own nothing like I said before... If I did L would be alive.

A/N. This was only going to be a one shot BUT because my best friend's in the galaxy want me to make more I shall do my best so if its not as good as the first chapter don't blame me :/ .. ok on with the story.

_I guess that's what he wonted to tell me... He wonted to apologize for his crimes and not telling me something __**very important**__ sooner. _

L looked out his window just in time to see the blue whisp leave. "Good bye light. I will miss you."

Light couldn't say good bye to his parents. It was his fault that his dad has pasted. It was his fault his mother and sister have been very distant from the world. The shock of light being Kira was too much just too much.

"Where do I go now Ryuk?" "I dont know kid.. All I know is that you cant give me apples and is sucks that I have to stay with you even after death. THIS IS SOOOOO BORING LIGHT!" "Why do you have to stay with me anyway?" "Because the big man says so." "So you got in trouble?" "You could say that now come on light I want a apple even if the Shinigami realm ones suck I still want one."

"Ok ok I guess we can go." Light sent one last look at the room L the love he lost was most likely eating something sweet in. "You know light.. its your fault you dead." "NO its yours your the one who had to write my name in YOUR book Shinigami" Light sent Ryuk a death glare that even a god of death should be scared of.

In the Shinigami real Ryuk sat under a _Apple tree_ or what looked like a Apple tree. "Ryuk is there anything that can be done? I mean anything.." "Note kind you stuck here with me." _**sigh **_"What am I so post to do now? For ever?" "I don't know maybe you should of thought of that BEFOR you went all crazy."

A tll creature with long black hair and chains around her legs and arms walked gracefully up to the two secluded death _gods (__**No light your not really a god.**__..) _She was wearing a black dress with a red belt that had hanging from it her death note. "Ryuk we meet again. This must be Light Yagami or Kira.. Am I correct in my beliefs?" "Yeah Tamest your right not what do you want?"

"This is not what I want but what our king wants. He would like to see this young man in his thrown room along with you and I."

"That's right Tamest you were promoted to the kings messenger dog." "I am no dog I would least like to stand next to the likes of you as well however this is not my will. will you come willingly or shall I use force?"

"Were comin were comin. Tell the old man that we'll get there in hmm maybe a half a..."

" No your coming now Ryuk!" They were transported to a Gothic looking room with a god looking creature siting in a beautiful thrown.

"Welcome.. I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" "Yes we are." Light said sounding very confident. "Tamest my dear you may leave." "Thank you my lord." "You two have caused a lot of trouble but.. Light you were human after all no human can handle the dark power of a death note with out going mad." "What are you getting at?" "Ryuk your impatiences is irritating me."

"Light I know you feel in love with one you should not have some how you broke through the dark bounds of the death note. This is why... Light Yagami I shall grant you one more chance at a normal life. However you will still have the memory's of your past life even your death as well as your afterlife. Shall you mess up this new life you will not be given a new after life when you die you will be sent to a place worse then limbo. If this life is of my ideal thoughts I will grant you and the one you love a peaceful after life but that is my decision and mine alone." He looked straight at Ryuk with a hint of anger.

"Noe you.. because this is of you foolish nature you will watch over Light and be is Shinigami for until the day he dies. Do you understand Ryuk?" "Yeah.. Can I still eat apples?" "Only if your doing you job killing those who need to die and watching over Light. You are not a guardian unless you wish to be I merely wont to be rid of you for a while." "Oh ok that easy."

"Light dose this sound of use to you?" _**A new life one with L? I can go back be free with him make up for my sins. I can love him and show him th... this must be a evil death dream this is what I wanted no what I needed.**_

"Hey light? Light you zoned out.." "Oh umm sorry yes __Shinigami king please give me a chance to.. to be with him." "It is settled then you and Ryuk shall leave my would NOW!"

The Shinigami king picked up is staff and hit it agents the floor as hard as he could.

The next thing Light and Ryuk knew was that they were in the grave yard where light had been berried.. Light was alive but is grave stone still sat covering a empty plot of dirt with no body under the wet soil.

Light walked slowly over to his own grave and saw two roses a red one and a white one. "Who could of put these here? Who would care this much about a mass murder? …. …...Lawlite"

A/n Happy? Are you happy now... B/c now I wanna write more and more ahh KIRA dang you... well this came out better then I thought is would be. I will write more just give me time

P.s sorry L wasn't is this chapter but the first paragraph.. I promise he will be in the next one :D

...Until we meet again...


	3. Chapter 3

Mists of sorrow

Disclaimer... I really wish I owned it however I do not... Don't cry I know you all thought I did...

".Lawlite.." _Was he really here? Why_? Light was consumed by his thoughts and soon pulled right out by a certain god of death. "Light.. Hey light." "Uh yeah Ryuk?" "You zoned out it kinda freaked me out and I want a apple sooo find me one." "Really your hungry already. We just got here." "You don't understand.." Ryuk wined as his arm twisted up behind his head. "I need apples or.. or .. or I get all twisted and mangled."

"Ah fine but then we need to see Lawlite after." "Yeah yeah.. APPLE!" They soon arrived at a small convenience store. The sing above the store read Lear's and had glowing colorful lights around it. "They have apples here?" "I don't see why they wouldn't."

The store was small yet set up in a very logical manner. "Can I help you?" Came the voice of a girl who looked about fifteen. She had her long dirty blonde hair pulled back in a pony tall. From what light could tell she didn't like having a customer at the moment. "Um yes do you by any chance have apples?"

"That's not a question I here every day." She said looking up from her cell phone, then placing it on the counter. "I think were getting a new load in today were all out. You can wait here if you wan I guess." "Thank you However I cant stay so I may be back." "Your choice." Light turned to the store doors to head out not bothering to lesson to Ryuk's whines.

"Who was that trinity?" "Guy who wanted apples." "Um ok.. Did you tell him were getting a new shipment?" "Yeah ki but he seemed in a hurry to leave. Maybe he forgot his note book somewhere or something." "Was that a jab at me?" "No..." Trinity said as she walked away smirking.

"I WANT APPLES LIGHT... APPLES NOW!" "I know but they didnt have any and we need to keep moving alright. L may have some chocolate covered apples or something." "Whats chocolate?" "Its coco powd... Never mind.."

…...

"Watari! Can I please have some cake." "What flavor?" "Surprise me." "Be right back with it." L Sighed after the Kira case he was getting more missions however they all were boring and nothing at all compared to what light's master mind came up with.

_Why did he come to say good bye. Better yet why did he kiss me? BAD L start working..._

"Strawberry cheese cake with whipped cream, Your favorite." "Thank you Watari. Now for this case... What kind of a killer leavs his ID card behind." L chuckled thinking of how well thought out the BB murder case was and how sloppy these cases are.

"Is this the place light?" "Yes Ryuk it is now be quiet he knows you and can probably still see you but others cant so shhhh." "AWWW but light that's no" "SHHH" "Alright alright.."

"Do you have business her young man?" "yes I'm chief yagamis son. I need to speak with some officers." "Oh I didn't know there was a meeting here. No one tells me anything. Go on in."

Light knew where he was going thanks to his visit earlier. "There so gullible." "Humans yes you are." Ryuk said then burst out laughing. "your lucky you tied up already." Ryuk stooped immediately and stayed quiet the rest of the trek.

_**Nock Nock. **_ L looked up from his work to see the door to his room open and a fully alive Light walk in followed by a twisted _literally_ Ryuk.

"Light... Your alive?" "Yeah Lawlite." L stared at Light for a while longer then said one word that even Light was shocked to hear.

"Kira.."

"Yeah you already knew that." "I did I also thought you dead. How light Yagami are you alive?" "Long store.. Can I sit with you to tell you?" "Go ahead. Cake?" "No thank you." "More for me than."

Light told L how he was given a second chance and if he messed it up he would be punished. "Well this is an exciting turn of events..."

A/N …... Hides behind laptop sorry it took me this long.. I'm really sick :(

I hope my best-est friend enjoyed it :P

Till we meet again.

HAPPY HOLLOWEEN!


End file.
